Here's to Hope
by Pussin Boots
Summary: The war is over and Ginny, betrayed by Harry, alone, and living at Hogwarts. RG COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

This will contain spoilers for the Half Blood Prince. K, well, tell me what you think!

**_Here's to Hope part 1_**

_**Lies and Truths**_

_By Pussin Boots_

"Ginny! Wait up", yelled Harry from around the corner.

"NO!", yelled Ginny as she turned round, red hair flying. Harry turned pale and took a step back as she took a step forward. "No. I am not going to deal with this Harry Potter."

"But Gin-", started Harry in desperation.

"NO! Harry, you _lied_ to me. I trusted you! And what do you do when you are off at the war, **you get ingaged**!", Ginny started to yell, "And you know what? Good riddance! Why had I even thought to love such and arrogant, lying, snooty, stuck up bastard!"

"Hey", said Harry, "What about you? Don't tell me you didn't think about doing the same to me".

"What? Going off and getting ingaged to the first blond, air headed female I see who will open her legs for me!", hollered Ginny.

"NO! Thought about leaving and dating someone else!", yelled Harry, who had now raised his pitch to her level. Ginny started to walk away from Harry and to the house.

"What! Can't stand the truth? That you would have done the same in my position if given the chance", asked Harry.

"That is where you're wrong Harry", started Ginny, "You did leave me, I didn't leave you. Not for Finnigan, or Neville, or… I did have the chance, but** I**, unlike you, keep my promises".

Harry, eyes narrowed, "Merle found it in her heart to ask you to be her brides maid, and you run off, without so much as a 'no thank you', or an 'I would love to'".

"Harry", said Ginny, voice at a dangerously low level, "Harry, poor Harry. You still don't understand. Merle would never have asked me if you weren't there, or friends with my brother, or if you hadn't said you would wait for me only to get _ingaged._ And I don't care what you do, because I will no longer be a part of it. So, Harry". Ginny paused long enough to look him up and down once.

"You", said Ginny as she shoved him away from her, "You", she repeated calmly, "You, can live a long, happy life with your new slut. But, when you get sick of her, you better go find another persons heart to play with, maybe a boys this time, I mean, it might match you better". Harry gave her an offended look and started to cut in, but Ginny continued "Just as long as you never speak to me again and so long as I never have to see you again, I am just fine with what you do with your life". And with that, she stomped into the house.

_'First blond, air headed female I see who will open her legs'_. Remus looked around the room at the Weaslys, now turning pale. Merle looked inbetween the point of tears and rage. Molly was just staring straight ahead. Ron, who was holding Hermione, looked between rage and pity. Whether the rage was for Harry and the pity for Ginny or the other way around was beyond Remus.

_'What! Can't stand the truth? That you wo', _Remus now heard. He was sure it was Harry that time. 'Poor Ginny', thought Remus.

_'You, can live a long, happy life with your new slut'._ The room was silent.

_'find another persons heart to play with, maybe a boys this time, it might…_. '

'Poor **Harry, **I doubt he will survive the night', thought Remus. Then, looking at the door, he saw Ginny. Her hair was in a pony tail, but now falling out. She looked so angry. 'Oh shit', was all Remus got to think before…

'WHAT!", yelled Ginny at the group.

"Ginny", started Bill, "It isn't…"

"WHAT ISN'T IT!"

"as bad as you think", finished Charley lamely. Ginny simply glared and stomped out of the room.

_God must be testing her. I mean, this isn't fair. Her world, a shambles. I mean, think about it. Her huge family has had a giant bite taken out of it. During the war, as you know, the twin, Fred and George, died. George was killed by a death eater and Fred died of loneliness. And Percy, dead, and, Arthur, gone. All she had left was Ron, who is leaving her for Hermione, and Bill, who is marrying Flue (sp). And Charley, who is going back to Romania. And Molly, well, she is rather a wreck herself. All she had left was Harry, who left her for Merle. _

_Sirius, I wish you were here, you would know what to do. But your not, so I guess I will have to deal with this. _

_Remus_

Remus folded up the letter and put it in an envelope. "Here's to hope". The letter crinkled in the flames, being consumed by the hunger of the heat. He walked out of the room, leaving the letter in the fire to be sent away in smoke and ash.

Ginny stared at the ceiling for a while; thinking about what she could have possibly done to cause this wrath by, what she thought could only have been done, by God.

"What did I do?" Ginny sighed and let her head hit the pillow. "Well, I did pull that prank on Ron, and Hermione, and go out of the way to ruin Blaise's life, but only because he was doing the same to me! And I did… Well, I didn't do anything to deserve this, and neither did my family!"

Ginny mumbled again and finally fell into a light, unsatisfying sleep. I mean, Ginny never did sleep well on a full moon.

A groan came from the shut door of Remus's room. Then, slowly, the groan stopped. He had knocked himself out.

"Mumbwmimum" mumbled Ginny in her bed. The sun had risen and came streaming through the window. Stuffing her head under her pillow, she started to fall back asleep. But Ginny found that she couldn't, fall back asleep that is. All she heard was Harry's voice, and his laugh. Then she heard it, louder this time, Merles laugh. Ginny jumped out of bed and quickly changed into some clothing. She brushed her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then, having gotten all ready for the day, marched down the stairs five minuets after having woken up.

At every step Ginny mumbled an inappropriate word. She then marched into the kitchen, right past Ron, Hermione, Harry and Merle. "Why are they here", she shouted at her mother, who was now finishing the dinner dishes.

"Ginny dear", hissed Merle from behind her, "Your shirt is on backwards".

Ginny glared and said, "So is your skirt". Merle glared and said, "Harry, lovely morning isn't it?"

"MUM!" complained Ginny, "Why are they here! In my home!"

"Well Ginny dear", started Molly, "Harry is family and we told him he could live here. And since he is marrying Merle she is staying too". Ginny had had enough sense to wait until Molly had finished speaking to argue.

"Mum, Harry cheated on me and is getting married and I can't even hide in my own house?"

"Ginny, if you and Ron were fighting we wouldn't kick Ron out", said Hermione, who had now taken up permanent residence in the burrow. Ginny, still being a very close friend to Hermione was very careful not to say anything permanently damaging.

"Hermione, this is just slightly different don't you think?" asked Ginny.

"Well, yes", said Hermione, "But still…"

It then hit Ginny what she was going to do. "I'm moving out", declared Ginny, "Good bye". Ginny marched up to her bed room to back, leaving everyone speechless except Merle.

"Well, all the more room for us", said Merle to Harry. Hermione simply glared at Merle, and Ron and Harry were just pale, and confused.

"Hey family", said Bill as he walked into the kitchen, only to see sullen silence, and Molly close to tears, "Family? Mum?"

"Ginny's moving out", Ron said simply, "She doesn't want to live around Harry and Merle".

"And no wonder there", said Charley as he walked into the Kitchen as well, "In fact, I'm surprised no one was murdered when she found out".

"So am I", muttered Harry, but Bill and Charley didn't listen to him.

"Well", Bill said to Charley, "Would you like to talk to Ginny or should I".

"I vill", said Flue (sp) as she walked into the kitchen from the living room, "Vere voth girls after vall…"

"Thanks hunny", said Bill to Flue as he kissed her on the cheek. Bill then walked over to Molly, to go comfort his mother well Charley ushered the others out of the house for a while.

"Vinny?" asked Flue as she walked into Ginnys room.

"I'm in here Flue", said Ginny. Flue found her, sitting in her closet.

"Vinny, it vell ve all vight", said Flue, "and vust so vou know, Varley and V-v-Bill".

Ginny cut in before Flue could finish, "Flue! You said Bills name right!"

"Vank vou!" responded Flue, "Vut I vas saying vas vhat ve don't vink vhat Varry Potter and Verle should ve living here and vat ve are always vere for vou". Ginny smiled a watery thanks.

"You want to help me pack"

"Vure!"

"Thanks for helping me pack", said Ginny to Flue.

"Vour velcome", responded Flue.

"You will tell us where your going", said Bill.

"I was thinking about going to Hogwarts, I know McGonagal wouldn't mind", said Ginny.

"Yes, I suppose she wouldn't", said Charley.

"Well, I guess it is time to say bye ", said Charley. Ginny then said farewell to the three of them and left.

Hermione was looking around the kitchen when she found a note. She opened it, slowly, finding it was addressed to Hermoine, Ron, and Mum.

_Dear Mum, Hermione and Ron,_

_I am well, and at Hogwarts, or going there at the moment. But anyway, I will not be alone, due to the fact that there are students who lost all family members taking residence there. And Remus will be here too, so I will have someone to make sure that I don't do something stupid. But, I love you all, and I will miss you. Remember to visit me! And Mum, don't forget, every Sunday I want that fudge! _

_Luv,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. Hermione, yes, I did take all my school supplies and Ron, I will miss you. (And I took all your chocolate frogs, sorry, I just needed some good chocolate, and you have the biggest stash around)_

Hermione finally looked up from the letter and showed Ron. Hermione was going to miss her.

"Remus", said Ginny in greeting as she walked onto the Hogwarts campus. There were so many happy, and so many terrifying memories here for her.

"Ginny", said Remus in greeting as well. He couldn't help but see the overwhelming aroma that surround her. She seemed happy to be, home, as was he.

"So", said Remus, "This will be your room". It was in the Gryffindor tower and had one HUGE bed with red cloth. The room was all pine imported for New Hampshire in the USA. It had a red stain on it. On the floor was a huge red and gold throw rug.

"Thanks for showing me where my room is Remus", said Ginny.

"Your welcome", responded Remus, "Oh, McGonagall wanted me to give you this". Remus passed her a note in a big, thick, yellow envelope. "And my room is the fifth room in the boys tower. I am the new Gryffindor chief person, you know, because McGonagall is the new head master…"

"Thanks Remus", said Ginny, "What class are you teaching?"

"DADA", said Remus, "McGonagall, cause she is so pig headed, disieded that is someone didn't like that a were wolf was a teacher at Hogwarts they could go somewhere else".

Ginny smiled and said, "She's right though you know, there will be so many students from other countries coming here, cause of how well the student fought when Hogwarts was attacked, that it won't matter if we loss some locals".

"They did a pretty good job of fixing this place up", stated Remus, changing the subject, "But for know I will leave you to your letter".

Remus then left and Ginny walked around the room. She felt all the wood, and the cloth and anything that felt like a home. Ginny smiled and thought, 'This will do just perfectly!'

Ginny then sat the roll top desk in the corner of the room and opened her letter.

_Dear Student/Resident,_

_I Headmaster McGonagal, would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. All children will be sorted into houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytheren and Ravenclaw. This houses will most likely be your houses when you come to Hogwarts for schooling. _

_All children who have already been sorted will go to there presorted houses or, if requested, with other family members or friends. _

_All adults will be sorted or put into there already created houses, the same houses written above. We will expect good conduct and that you will help any younger person who asks for it, within reason._

_There will be a healthy competition between the children's Hogwarts houses. This will be conducted as it is done during the school year, by points being given and taken away depending on behavior. _

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster McGonagal_

Ginny put that paper down and took up another one from the envelope.

_Middle age students,_

_I am sorry that an ill fortune has caused you to take residence at Hogwarts, but that aside, there will be rules and regulations to be followed. _

_Must be in house by 12:00 pm, when school starts you must be in by 9:00 pm._

_There will be no fighting, jinxing, or dueling of any kind. _

_You must full fill your assigned jobs. We do have house elves, but we do not want to over load the elves._

_You may not go in other houses than your own. _

_If you fail to follow these rules, you will have detentions, extra chores, or be banned from certain activitys._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster McGonagal_

Ginny picked up the last letter.

_Dear Ginerva Weasley,_

_I am sorry to hear about your family issues. But I would like to remind you that other people have it worse and to have empathy. I am happy to see you though, it will be nice to have a happy face around Hogwarts._

_Sincerely, _

_Headmaster McGonagal_

_p.s._

_Breakfast: 7:00 am_

_Lunch: 12:00_

_Supper: 7:00 pm_

Ginny looked up from the letters and checked her watch. It was 7:00 pm, time for dinner. She took care of the letter and walked to the Great Hall.

The hall was filled with people of all ages. There were 8 tables, 4 for the students/children and 4 for the adults. There were very few teachers at the teachers table due to death and the fact that they were sitting with the adults and students. As Ginny looked around she found that many had died. Trelaney had died because she had fortold a death eaters death. It turned out true in the end. Firenze had been killed too, but by the centars. Dumbledore had been killed by Snape, and Snape had had the Dementors kiss on him. Madame Hootch had been killed as well. She had been trying to protect some students, and she had succeeded, half had gotten away. Ginny remembered that night…

_"HURRY", yelled Madam Hootch and she ushered the students into the hall. You could see the lights from the Dementors wands. The screams of the students, teachers and the order filled the air. Ginny saw them go down, one by one. Nevill, he was the first. I guess you could say he had bitten off more than he could chew, I mean, he did go against five Death Eaters. He killed Malfoy, Malfoy senior that is. Draco had already committed suicide, so he was not there to kill. Then went Hannah Abott, she had ran to tell Hagrid. She didn't make it, but she had passed the message along fast enough to another student, Dean, to tell Hagrid. Hagrid then got all his creepy crawlers and attacked. _

_The rest of the students followed Madam Hootch. There was such terror in the air. "Ginny", she had said, "Harry said he would meet us at the, snake room? He said that that was the safest place, that no one was in there, he had checked". Ginnys face turned pale, but she nodded and led the way. Where the hall intersected was another attack on the group. Madam Hootch yelled for Ginny to continue, so she did, but she had enough time to see Madam Hootch kill several of the Death Eaters and see the DA group attack. They all died, Smeus, Zackariah, Luna, Cho Chang (she had stayed back a year), the only ones who had survived from the DA group were Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron. _

_Ginny led on the group. When they finally arrived there was a loud gabble of questions being asked such as ,"THE GIRLS BATHROOM!" The first years were silent._

_"Harry!" Ginny yelled. Harry ignored her and opened the chamber. She didn't want to go down there. She had refused, and Harry had left, he had to get to other students in there. She would have died, if Dean hadn't come along. He had picked her up and made her get in there. Dean spent most of his time keeping Ginny calm. She was panicking. _

_Then it happened. He came. Down through the hole came Tom. Ginny turned pale and tried to screem but found herself incapable of it. Dean had his hand over her mouth. _

_"Potter", said Tom._

_"Voldamort", said Harry._

_'Tom', thought Ginny. _

_"So, its time", said Tom, "This will be interesting, all these people to kill after you. And is that, is that? Yes, it is! Why hello Ginvera"._

_Ginny just stared at him open mouth. Tom smiled, slowly, little by little. He looked just like he did some odd years back. _

_"So, you thought it would be safe here! Well, you were rather right, in the way that I was the only one who could get at them. But, alas, you didn't think it all through. I am here to kill Potter, and what do you do? You put him with all the students, and in my palace!" Tom grinned even wider. _

_"Voldimort, this is between you, and me, not Gin", said Harry grimly._

_"But I have known her for so long! Besides, it is always nice, picking up with old friends, isn't it Gin? So, who is your new infactuation? Perhapes that boy beside you?"_

_"Leave Dean out of this you pig", said Ginny._

_"Aw! She speaks! So that is his name. Rather infactuated with YOU isn't he? Too bad too, cause Potters alive you won't be with him. He has asked you after all, several times. I know, I watched". Harry started to speak, but Dean spoke up first._

_"Any if you look at her again, I will kill you!"_

_"HA! Didn't she tell you? Potter is the only one who can kill me. But, I can kill whoever I like", said Tom._

_"No Tom, it doesn't say that", said Ginny, all the sudden finding her voice, "The prophesy said that one of you will die, but it didn't say that only Harry could kill you"._

_Harrys face turned pale. He had just realized, maybe it wasn't him who did it. Maybe he didn't kill him. _

_"But it doesn't matter, because I will win!", said Tom, "Because what Harry had to have to beat me was love, and he doesn't have that. He is marrying a girl named Merle. While you remained faithful, even while you fell in love with Dean, he was lusting another". Tom smiled again, but this time one of victory, "You lost". _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA", yelled a voice from next to Ginny. Dean had done it, he had cursed Tom. Toms face turned pale, but he had enough time to say "AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_It happened in a split second. Tom, was dead, killed by Dean. And Dean, Dean…_

_"Dean!" screamed Ginny. She rushed over. He was dead. "I loved you Dean". _

Ginny wiped a tear from her face and walked over to the Gryfindoor table. She just stared at her plate for a while.

"Ginny", said Remus as he sat down, "How are you doin?"

"Not so good", stated Ginny.

"I'm sorry to hear that", said Remus, "You thinking about Dean?"

"Yes", said Ginny.

"He was a very special man Ginny, not only did he kill…. Well, you know, not only that, he loved you and didn't pressure you, well, the second time at least!" said Remus.

"Thanks Remus", said Ginny, "But I wish he never killed Tom, then he would be alive".

"No, he wouldn't", said Remus, "Then we would all be dead. Harry had no love. But Dean did. He did it because he loved YOU! And if you ask me, he was lucky to be able to love you". Ginny smiled.

"Thanks Remus, I think I'll hit the sack", said Ginny as she stood up and left. Remus simply shook his head.

'She just can't get herself to trust anyone', thought Remus, 'But she needs to be able to trust someone, or have someone trust in her'. Remus then got up and left, with a brilliant idea in his head.

"But would it be appropriate?" said McGonagal.

"Minerva, Ginny needs to have someone trust her for her to trust back. This will work. It has too! If it doesn't she will just wither away!" said Remus feircly, slamming his fist down on the desk.

"I suppose, but isn't it dangerous", asked Minerva.

"Not if I take the potion. She will just be there to help me bear the burden. Besides, the students are afraid of her. She new HIM! That would terrify anyone! Besides, she must be sick of people, students and adults alike asking her about it."

"I suppose... But will it help?"

"Yes, it will. I can be very empathetic!" He smiled.

"Alright", said Mirnerva. Remus smiled and left.

"Headmaster McGonagal", asked Ginny, as she walked into the Headmasters office.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasly, in here", said the Headmaster.

"You called me", asked Ginny hesitantly.

"Yes" said McGonagal, "I have come to know you as a level headed girl. Professor Lupin…"

"Remus?" asked Ginny.

"Professor Lupin" continued McGonagal, emphasizing on the professor, "was looking for a student who could spend their full moons with him, for comfort and to make sure he didn't do anything…"

"I don't know", started Ginny.

"You can say no, but he would appreciate it, and he would feel better with it being someone he really knows", continued McGonagal.

"Well", continued Ginny, "I guess so…."

REVIEW! (please, because if you don't… TT)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's to Hope Part 2**_

_**Hormones, need I say more?**_

_By Pussin Boots_

'Today is… Tuesday', thought Ginny as she checked her work schedule. Ginny walked down to Great Hall, looking at pictures along the way. When the portraits noticed her there would be a buzz of whispers. Ginny would catch bits of, "Know You Know Who", or, "Loved Potter, and the Man Who Killed You Know Who". Ginny would just sigh and keep walking.

Ginny, upon reaching the great hall, walked up to the teacher table where all the people were clustered. She heard people talking about how she knew You Know Who personally but she had grown used to it and just ignored it. At least the students hadn't pieced together the whole chamber of secrets incident…

"Name", said the woman at the list

"Girnirva Weasly", said Ginny.

"You will be tutoring Dennis Creavy", said the woman as she pointed to Dennis who was hiding in the corner.

"So", said Ginny once she had gotten over to Dennis, "What am I tutoring you in?" Dennis just stared, jaw opened eyes wide, and the sandwich he was eating three inches from is mouth.

"Um, hello", questioned Ginny, confused.

"O-uu-um-Oh!" started a bashful, blushing Dennis, "Magical Beast, creatures, thingers class…"

Ginny smiled kindly, "Alright then, lets get started out side. I doubt Hagrid would mind if I went over to his cabin, if WE went over to his cabin, actually, as to actually see some of the animals".

"Okay, open your Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them", said Ginny. Dennis just stared at her and said something like 'beautiful'. Ginny did the best she could not to hit the kid.

"Well…"

"OH!" said Dennis, then he hastly opened his book.

"Alright, well start with spiders, and you had better take notes", said Ginny to Dennis. Dennis got out a pen and paper and looked at Ginny intently.

"Erm, okay… Acromantula, a spider, eight eyes, a good way to remember the eye number is just remembering the number of legs. It has thick black hair".

'Think of a certain prat named Harry, very good way to remember', thought Ginny.

"It grows to about 15 feet in leg span. It has pincers, who's noise sounds like a distinct click that goes off when they are excited or angry. It is poisonous. It is a carnivore, can lay up to a hundred eggs at one time. The eggs are a class A nontradable good. Believed to be a wizarding breed and originally used to guard wizards homes and valuables. Close to human intelligence. And although not written in book, as you know from the war, they found some in our forest! Not that I should say how they got there…" trailed off Ginny.

'I though this part would interest him!' thought Ginny. Looking over she saw that instead of notes, Dennis had drawn a picture of her, and him.

"We can continue this tomarrow", said Ginny in frustration and anger, not to mention embarrassment.

"Hey Ginny!", said a person from the path leading right from the woods where Ginny and Dennis had been 'studying'.

"Oh, hi Remus, I mean Prophesor Lupin", corrected Ginny.

"Yes, of course", said Remus, "Would you mind helping me with a project I am working of for this years up coming class?"

"Oh! Sure", said Ginny, getting up.

"Thank you!" said Remus.

"Um, by Dennis", said Ginny as she walked away.

"And although not written in book, as you know from the war, they found some in our forest! Not that I should say how they got there…" Remus heard a voice say. He followed it to find Ginny, tutoring her pupil, Dennis. Remus immediately noticed the drawing in the notebook of Dennis's. It showed several pictures of him (Dennis) and Ginny. One of him kissing her, one where he was feeling her up and removing her robe. One of her in the nude. And one of them both in sexual intercourse, Ginny expressing her delight in a yell.

'Well extremely inappropriate, they are good drawings…' thought Remus.

"We can continue this tomorrow", said Ginny in what sounded embarrassed. She looked like she was stuck between hitting him and running away.

"Hey Ginny!", said Remus.

"Oh, hi Remus, I mean Prophesor Lupin", corrected Ginny happily, clearly glad to have someone to help her out of this mess.

"Yes, of course", said Remus, "Would you mind helping me with a project I am working on for this years up coming class?"

'Great', thought Remus, 'Know I have to think of a project!'

"Oh! Sure", said Ginny clearly happy, getting up.

"Thank you!" said Remus.

"Um, by Dennis", said Ginny aquardly as she walked away.

"So Ginny", said Remus, "How is the new room?"

"Great", said Ginny happily. Remus heart did a flip flop as she smiled at his, her eyes shinning, teeth gleaming and lips, kissable?

'What the hell are you thinking Remus', thought Remus gruffly, 'This is GINNY! A student'.

'A senior', another part of him thought, 'and a legal adult'.

"Oh SHUT UP!" yelled Remus.

"What?" asked Ginny confused and a little hurt.

"Oh, I didn't mean you", said Remus, thinking of an excuse, "I always start talking to myself during the full moon, an odd side effect, for me personally that is".

"Oh", said Ginny.

"So, any news from your family?" asked Remus.

"None yet", said Ginny.

"Oh, well, I actually have to talk to McGonagal, so…" trailed off Remus as an excuse.

'NO!' thought Remus, 'Say that you need her help with something, then you can spend time with her, starring at her'.

"Okay," said Ginny, "I'll see you tommarrow".

"Okay", said Remus. They both then went there separate ways. Remus staring at Ginny's rear as she left.

Remus groaned and headed to his room.

'Was it just me, or was Remus starring at me as I left', thought Ginny, 'Naw…' Ginny sighed and walked into her room, then saw 5 owls in her room, all with letters.

Ginny's curves showed perfectly in her uniform, her skirt slightly short, and shirt too tight.

"Hi Remus", said Ginny rather sweetly, "I was hoping I would stay here for tonight? I had a nightmare".

"Its highly unprophessional Ginny", exclaimed Remus, wondering how she could ask such a thing.

"But please, what if I have the nightmare again?" asked Ginny sadly.

"Alright", said Remus. Ginny, very uncharectoristicly, then ran up, hugged him and wouldn't let go!

'Wow, musta been a horrible night mare' thought Remus. But he soon felt a hand, running down his back, to his butt, and squeeze.

"Ginny!", exclaimed Remus, pulling her hand off. Ginny pouted and pushed him onto the bed. She straddled him and started taking off his shirt. She then kissed him, hard, and long. Remus was soon panting and pushed Ginny to the bottom, and him the top. Ginny grinned suductivly and started kissing his jaw, down to his neck, slowly tracing down to his chest, then stomach.

Ginny then pushed herself to the top and continued down to his belt, licked it and worked down his pants, then when she was over a certain area pushed down hard and sucked on his pants. Remus groaned and took over. He slowly pulled Ginny till they were eye level again, and started to unbutton her shirt. Ginny smiled again and pushed down her hips into his, hard. He groaned. She smiled. Once her shirt was off Remus put his mouth onto her bra and licked and sucked till she moaned in pleasure.

Ginny then put her hands into his pants. She slowly moved down and stopped. Remus groaned in frustration and took off his pants and, other clothing, and lifted her skirt. She grinned even more and removed her last to articals of clothing. She smiled. He then entered her. She squeeked in delight and he pushed, hard. Her hands moved to his but, which she grasped firmly and squeezed, then pushed down on, causing him to shove harder into her.

She smiled, he grinned, and… then her head became Snapes. "Having fun love?" Snape asked.

"AHHHHHH!' yelled Remus as he woke. Panting he checked the bed to make sure he was alone. He sighed in wonder, fear, and regret. Then he went back to sleep.

The next moring was odd for Remus, and when he saw Ginny it only got worse. He wanted to kiss her so bad!

"Prophesor?" asked Ginny, "I am assigned to help you?"

"Oh, thank you, but I think I have it under control. Go ahead and do whatever you want", said Remus and he thought, 'Then I won't jump you a have a good shag with you'.

"Okay", said Ginny. Remus thought he must have heard wrong, but did he hear, regret?

'I'll be able to see him', thought Ginny excitedly as she walked over to Remus's classroom. Slowly opening the door, she just started at Remus, as he walked around the room, day dreaming.

Ginny finnaly spoke up, "Prophesor? I am assigned to help you?"

"Oh, thank you but I have it under control and do whatever you want", said Remus.

'Oh', thought Ginny sadly.

"Okay", said Ginny as she walked out the door.

Ginny simply walked up to her room and sat on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep.

"Ginny", asked Remus the next day as he walked into his teaching room.

"Yes Proffesor?" asked Ginny.

"I was just wondering if you would help me with something?" said, or asked, she couldn't tell which, anyway, SAID Remus.

"Sure, what?" asked Ginny. Remus then broke the distance between them and kissed her long and hard. Her toung explired her mouth, and hers began to explore his. He moved his hands up her leg and to her iner thys. He then moved them to her but and pulled her up so that she had her legs wrapped around his waste. Still kissing, he pushed her against the wall and moved his hand to her chest, cupped them with his hands and started kissing below her left hear. She moaned and curved towards his body.

He then removed her shirt and she removed his. Then off came her bra, his pants, and her underwar, but the skirt remained on. He then inserted himself and pushed hard. She groaned. Then, slowly, he got black hair, but continued. He rubbed her inter thy. His eyes then changed, and nose, and body…

"Hullo luv", said Harry.

Ginny woke in a cold sweet. She then groaned and went back to sleep.

Did you like? Please review…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's to Hope part 3**_

_**Ah, sweet love**_

_By Pussin Boots_

"and that is how I came by dear old Aragog", finished Hagrid.

"He sounds lovely", said Ginny. Ginny smiled and took a sip of the hot coco Hagrid had made her.

"He 'as, dea' sole", said Hagrid, as he dabbed his tears with a handkerchief.

"So, what's your plan for the classes this year", inquired Ginny.

"Oh!", said Hagrid, "Din't no you waz takin' me class!"

"Of course I am Hagrid!" said Ginny.

"Good da hear", said Hagrid, "Very good"

"I hate to have to leave so soon, but I have to do some school work", said Ginny.

"It's a' rite! As long as I see ya soon", said Hagrid, smiling and in his loud, booming voice.

"See you tomorrow then Hagrid", said Ginny as she left.

Ginny started walking torward the Hogwarts green houses, only to see Remus.

"Why hello Remus!" said Ginny cheerfully. Remus smiled and her heart did a flip flop.

"I'll see you tonight, won't I", asked Remus.

"Yup", said Ginny, in case you don't understand what is going on, it is a full moon, "What time?"

"7-8", said Remus, "That is when I generally change. I will be in my rooms".

"See you then", said Ginny casually and headed towards her room, to freshen up.

Remus was going for a walk around the Hogwarts grounds when he heard, in a big booming voice, "Good da hear!"

"Hagrid", said Remus smiling. He continued to walk in that direction, only to see flaming red hair. He sighed, but quickly regained control.

"Why hello Remus!" said Ginny cheerfully. Her cheeriness had to make him smile. She looked so happy, his heart did a flip flop.

"I'll see you tonight, won't I", asked Remus, referring to the full moon that night.

"Yup", said Ginny, smile still there, "What time?"

"7-8" said Remus, "That is when I generally change, I will be in my room".

"See you then", said Ginny casually as she headed torwards Hogwarts. Remus smiled and continued on his walk.

'Sweet thing she is', thought Remus, 'And rather attractive'. Remus, after reprimanding himself, headed to his room, to write a note to Mrs. Weasly saying that all was well.

"Calm down Ron, Ginny's fine", said Hermione sternly to her fiancée.

"But what if she isn't, what if she is just waiting for her big brother to come along and make her feel better?" asked Ron, worried.

"She is FINE! She is an adult now, well, by age, and she can take care of herself", said Hermione kindly, "Ron, she is a big girl now".

"I know", said Ron, "But know I have no one to protect, to take care of". Hermione smiled at Ron.

"You have me, and we can take care of each other", said Hermione.

"And when we are married, our 12 children", said Ron. Hermione just laughed.

"How about 7", said Hermione.

"9", replied Ron.

"8", responded Hermione.

"8", said Ron before her swept Hermione into a kiss.

"Remus", said Ginny as she walked into his rooms. The room was donned in a red and gold fabric and had a textured paint. On the wall were pictures. Walked through the room she looked at the photos, they started black and white and were pictures of Remus, Sirius, James and Peter. They were all smiling. The next one was at James and Lily's wedding. They were smiling. Oh so happy. Next was Harry's third year at Hogwarts. This was in color. It was of Remus, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Then was the third year for Ginny, at the triwizard tournament. It was of Harry and all the other competitors. Krum was looking tough, Fleur, well, like Fleur, and Cedric was, well, she didn't know. Cedric was always a little tricky. The last picture was of the Order of the Phoenix. It had two pictures in the frame, one of the old order, and then one of the present, well, know old, but not that old, order…

"Ginny", said Remus from the door to the left.

"Yes", asked Ginny.

"Um, I am changing, just", then a growl of pain came, "Just wait till I am done changing".

"Um", said Ginny, a little scared, "O-ookay".

Finally the growling stopped and Ginny got the courage to walk in. On the floor was a wolf, a pretty, graceful, but scraggily Remus Lupin.

"Oh Remus", laughed Ginny, "You are the prettiest wolf I have seen". If wolves could have smiled, Remus would have.

"Well, lets see", continued Ginny, "Is there a note I am to read?" Remus moved his head and gestured to the table, on which, low and behold, a letter was set. Ginny nodded her thanks.

Picking up the letter, Ginny started to read.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Since I am, incapable of telling you this, I thought I would write it before my change. Do not be alarmed at any odd sounds. I still have some human thoughts as a wolf, but not all, so I will not be all like Remus, aka, me. _

Ginny smiled at the obvious statement, then continued to read.

_I have food in the cupboard. The books are on the shelves if you get board. Well, just make yourself at home and make sure I just don't go and mess up the furnature. Just normal dog stuff. _

_Remus  
_

"Remus", murmured Ginny in her sleep, "Oh god! Do it again! Ohhhhh!" Ginny's red hair shone in the fire light. Remus just stared, the wolf, just looking, as the girl yelled her name in pleasure in her sleep. Then, she woke up.

Remus's fur, a gray brown, was prickling, like a cats would when angry. 'Oh shit', thought Ginny. Then Remus gave a wolfish grin, 'He heard' thought Ginny.

"I really think I should go", said Ginny, moving to stand, but Remus jumped on her and wouldn't let her get up.

Ginny just stared at Remus, face pale, and mouth agape in shock. 'Well, this is certainly a different turn of events', thought Remus.

"I really think I should go", said Ginny, stumbling on her words. Before he could think, Remus had pounced on her and wouldn't let her up.

"Remus, I", started Ginny again, Remus wished he could speak, actually he wished he could snog the hell out of her, thought a part of Remus. Instead, he growled.

"Okay then", said Ginny, clearly embarrassed, and a little frightened and she waited.

"Remus I", started Ginny. But her growled, she hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid.

"Okay then", said Ginny, embarrassed. Sitting there, Ginny thought about the situation and fell asleep yet again.

As Ginny slept, Remus waited, and waited. And then he started to change. Ginny started to stir. Remus moaned, a human, yet wolfish moan, as he changed, it hurt! Then the pain stopped, it was over. There Remus was, lying on top of Ginny, naked, her curves pressed up against him.

Ginny felt someone move on top of her. Slowly she woke, to hear a moan, and see Remus change to his human self. He was close enough to kiss. She stared into his eyes, then trailed to his lips, then jaw, then neck and shoulders, his stomach, and then, realized he was nude. Ginny blushed and turned away.

Remus watched as Ginnys eyes wandered down his clothless body. Then, her eyes went wide, she realized he was naked, and she blushed and turned away. Remus, realizing the kind of position they were in, blushed and got off her, putting on his cloths quickly, with the result of an inside out and backwards shirt.

Ginny felt Remus get off her, and felt a sudden pang, and realized she didn't want him to. But she slowly rose, and watched as he dressed, she couldn't help it. Then, once finished, he looked at her, her gaze still on him. He blushed and said, "Um, I should probably be going know, wait this is my place so..."

"Um, okay", said Ginny as she moved to leave.

Remus looked to Ginny, and upon seeing her staring, blushed. "Um, I should probably be going know", stuttered Remus, "wait, this is my place so…" Remus had trailed his sentence off. Ginny wanted to yell 'no!'.

Instead she simply said, "Um ,okay…" She started to walk away. But then, just as she was about to reach the door, she felt someone turn her around and press her up against the wall. The next thing she knew, they were kissing.

Ginny was walking towards the door, meanwhile Remus was kicking himself for letting her go so easily. 'Good god Remus, you're a grown man, you can handle this'. He walked quickly towards Ginny who had reached the door, and turned her around. A warm feeling went up his body upon touching her. He pushed her up against the wall, bodies firmly pressed together. His lips collided with Ginnys. He licked her lips, asking to be suffered entered. She slowly opened her mouth and he pushed his tongue in. She then started to use her tongue and they were soon feeling each other while kissing.

Ginny moaned into his mouth. Remus caressed her breast with one hand and rubbed her inter thy with the other. One of Ginnys hands was on Remus's chest, the other around his neck, fiddling with the hair at the nape of his neck. But Remus then pulled away.

Remus started to touch her in places that a teacher should not touch a student. Then she moaned into his mouth. He finally pulled away.

"We can't be doing this Ginny", said Remus.

"Yes we can", assured Ginny, "I am an adult". Ginny paused and said, "and I love you".

"But what if", started Remus.

"No what if's, lets just wait and find out", cut in Ginny.

_Two Years later…_

Remus, on one knee, reached into his pocket, "Will you marry me?" Ginny just smiled. Then, seeing Remus was waiting, leapt on him and kissed him.

_One year later…_

"I do", said Ginny, happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife", said the Priest. Ginny and Remus then shared a long kiss.

_One year later…_

(Ginnys 21)

Remus sat in the waiting room, worrying. Remus had wanted to be with Ginny while she gave birth, but she wouldn't let him, saying "Why should we both go through the pain". He supposed she was right.

"Hello Harry", said Remus when he caught site of him walking into the room.

"Hi Remus", said Harry glumly.

"What, no luck?" asked Remus.

"No luck", confirmed Harry, "Merle is at home, with her 'toy', and mean while, mine is in Alaska on vacation".

"Well, um, I'm sorry about that, I guess", said Remus uncertainly.

"You are lucky", said Harry suddenly to Remus, "Being married to a girl you love". Remus smiled. "I only with I had known what I know this four years ago…" finished Harry sadly.

Remus and Ginny Lupin had seven kids, Bill (the oldest boy), Charley (second oldest), Lily (at Remus's request), Fred and George (a boy, Fred, and a girl, George, and twins), who are following in Fred and Georges footsteps, Ron, and… Dean. Remus died at the age of 82, and Ginny died at 77.

Ron and Hermione Weasly were married a year before Remus and Ginny and had 8 kids, topping the old Weasly record.

And I, Merle and I married one year before Remus and Ginny, it was a month before Ron and Hermione's wedding. We had one kid. I raised him to be a good lad, and he turned out so, much better then his father. He reminds me a lot of Sirius. He was the same hair, and name as Sirius and the same excitement to him. He had Merles blue eyes and is now happily married to the daughter of Neville and Luna. Merle died at a mear 57, leaving me a great fortune that I spent on my dearly loved son, Sirius, and his grand kids.They have three children, all happy and amazing. I, now 72, am a sad old man, wishing that love had not passed me by. But I only have myself to blame for this, because I broke the heart of the one girl I loved, Ginny Weasly…

THE END

Did you like? Please review and tell


End file.
